A need exists for a master control system that allows one or more users to remotely monitor the installation, removal, or both of one or more tubulars.
A further need exists for a master control system that allows at least partial automation of rig operation to provide a safe work environment for rig personnel.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.